In chains
by ladyoinored
Summary: katara gets captured by zuko and azula, this is set just before katara learns how to bloodbend, Will her capture teach her that a certain someone loves her, peasant or not. Kataang
1. Coaxisity

In chains

"Katara, where are you going" Aang asked. He was the avatar, he was 12 years old, almost 13, he was a air bender, a waterbender and almost a earthbender. He was also the boy she fell in love with. She didnt try, it just sort of happened. She didnt show any signs, she was very careful about that, he couldnt know, he was the avatar, she was a peasant.

"Just for a walk Aang, dont worry" she replied. Though it made her day to know that he cared for her.

"Will you bring food" now that was her idiot brother moaning, yet again for food, honestly, it was like looking after a four year old.

"No" she didnt mean to sound so mean, but she needed some rest. She would apologize later, but now she just needed alone time.

"Bye" and with that she left.

She went to a nearby river. She thought about Aang, she tried to think of something else anything, but thats how it is when you are in love. It was terrible, she was madly in love with him. But he would never love a peasant like her, he would marry a beautiful earth kingdom princess and she would go back to her chores and peasant life at the south pole. How wrong she was.

At that moment a song she had heard her mother sing to her, she had said this was the song she sang when she first met her father and thought he didnt love her.

_All I know is that you're so nice  
You're the nicest thing I've seen  
I wish that we could give it a go  
See if we could be something_

I wish I was your favourite girl  
I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world  
I wish my smile was your favourite kind of smile  
I wish the way that I dressed was your favourite kind of style

I wish you couldn't figure me out  
But you always wanna know what I was about  
I wish you'd hold my hand  
When I was upset  
I wish you'd never forget  
The look on my face when we first...

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and chains closed on her wrists.

"What a lovely song" someone whispered in her ear. The so called _prince _Zuko. She struggeled but she couldnt get free.

"Aw, not strong enough are we"

There was still hope, she stamped her feet on her ground as hard as she could. _Please Toph be awake..._

My note

This is my first fic so please be nice and there are some things i want to tell you

This is not a zutara, i think zutara is stupid so i dont do them, tell me how many times have there been kisses hugs and hints with kataang, i dont know i lost count, and how many with zutara, none except a little incident in a cave.

I know Zuko joined the good people, but i thought i would write a little somethin around the time just before katara learns to blood bend.

And please tell me if it is too short.

And i promise on my very special ring i will not go more than... lets see, four days, hows that for you, without updating because this is my first one and i am determined to do it properly.

The disclaimer

I do not own avatar

I do not own Nicest things by kate nash (the song) (i really like kate nashs songs so you may see more.


	2. Attentemental

Attempts 

"Stay still." commanded Zuko

"No!" Katara didn't want to be separated from Aang.

"Zuzu, would you care to explain why do you have a girl instead of the Avatar?" _Who was that? Was that Azula? Oh god!_

Zuko whispered something in Azulas ear, and smirked. Then she smirked.

"Well little-miss-waterbender-peasant seems we got the best of you didn't we?" She looked like this had made her day. "Well? No cocky answer? No remarks? Ha!" _Yeah that's probably because your brother's big smelly hand is in front of my face, is it that hard to miss?_

"Zuko let her answer." _Realized have you? _But she wasn't going to waste her precious seconds of being able to speak on her. Slowly Zuko removed his hand.

"Sokka! Help! Sok…" She didn't call Aang, they thought he was dead.

"What was that?" Azula demanded.

"She called for help." _Bit slow there weren't you Zuko?_

"I know that!"

"Why did you ask then?"

Azula's eye was twitching now _Azula has a twitch? I never knew that. She must be really mad now then._

"Gag her" to think she was the youngest, Zuko seemed to obey her every demand. But no time for that now to gag her Zuko had to let her hands and mouth go, _Run and Scream._

"Are you going to help?" Zuko asked

"Tell me is it my job to tie up a peasant?"

"I have to tie her up to? I think it would be a good idea if you helped."

"It is not a princess' job to tie up peasants." She said looking smug.

"And it's a prince's job is it?" He said

"You caught her, meet me at the ship." With that she walked away.

He gagged her before she could do anything, she never knew Zuko could be so quick. She knew he wasn't stupid and neither was she, she knew when he seemed stupid in front of Azula, he only wanted to wind her up. So when he tied her up he seemed one step ahead of her.

But maybe if she wriggled about a bit she could slow him down, maybe then her friends might find her before she gets on the ship. But when she tried it didn't work, and as a very special reward for trying, she got knocked out. The fall to the ground wasn't gentle either.

Toph woke up, she felt vibrations of someone falling. She tried to go back to sleep, but something was wrong. So she put her hands to the ground.

She felt Sokka's heartbeat was as it normally was.

She felt Aang, he was having a nightmare _again._

She felt Appa's monster sized heart beating.

She felt Momo's tiny heart.

But she didn't feel Katara

_Oh no!_

Now Zuko was walking up to his ship. He had left the note. He knew the Avatar was alive so did Azula. So they set out to find him. He Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and some crew. They did need someone to control the ship. _And for Azula to boss around. _When he got to the ship he was careful to explain to Mai exactly what was going on.

"With this girl, we might as well have the Avatar in a cell, all we have to do is wait." She looked impressed, he had never seen that before! For the first time in years he felt proud, he thought. He remembered pride to feel better than this. _Oh well._

My second chapter is complete. I want to finish the story as soon as possible.

I changed my name in memory of my fish who fell down the drain when my dad was cleaning the tank, nobody did notice you know.

Thank you for the reviews, i did try to better my English, I'm sorry if you still find mistakes, but i do try. And thank you for the reviews that were saying nice things, i liked them, they made me feel good.


	3. Sgirlary

Planning

When Katara woke up she was in a cell. Her wrists were chained to the wall, and her head hurt. A lot. The walls were plain, they were metal so she guessed she was on a boat. There were three walls, they were just metal and there was one that was made of bars, the bars weren't far from each other. She guessed there was just enough room for her to stick her arm in between them. The room itself wasn't big. On the wall opposite to the bars there was a small bed, that meant they would let her out of the chains at night maybe. But as she sat by the wall all there was to look at was a wall, bars and a bed. She was bored, very bored. And even though she wouldn't tell anyone here, she was afraid.

Mai knew about the girl in the cell. She wanted to know what was so special about her. She knew the girl wasn't just any girl Zuko decided he wanted. She knew there was something about her.

People seemed to think Mai was a heartless witch, but she wasn't. She couldn't stop thinking about the girl.

So she went down to the cells to see the girl. When she got there she saw the girl hanging from chains. When she closed the door the girl looked up. She had blue eyes, these blue eyes told her much about what the girl felt.

Fear, loss, sadness and for some reason guilt.

She saw the keys and walked down the small corridor to the girl's cell. The girl was afraid of her. Maybe Azula had been here before her, this girl was brave. But Azula was in a bad mood. Azula's bad moods could scare anyone.

She knelt down in front of her and unlocked the chains. The girl was cold, very cold. When she got up again the girl followed.

"I'm sorry but I can only let the chains go, I can't let you out." She explained. The girl's shock showed on her face.

"You thought i was taking you to Azula weren't you." The girl nodded at this.

"I'm not evil, I hate seeing people getting hurt." She didn't expect the girl to answer back, prisoners were never talkers.

"Why are you here then?" the girl's voice held curiosity, and the question got her thinking.

"Thank you for helping me, you're very nice." Mai loved to hear this, she had never heard anyone call her nice before.

"My name is Mai, what's yours?" this question caught her by surprise.

"My name is Katara, nice to meet you Mai." Mai bowed to Katara, she was shocked but she returned the bow.

"I have to go but I'll be back."

"Promise?" Mai didn't understand she wanted a cold heartless witch and this girl wanted her around.

"I promise"

And with that Mai walked out of the cells and put on the mask people saw every day, the mask nobody could see through.

A bit short maybe, and not the best one, but it's the best I can do with all that's going on, i have to do course work for my gcse so maybe you won't hear from me for a couple of days.


	4. Edsomething you find hard to pronounce

Determination

_Aang I'm back _

It was starting again, he had been going mad, he was hearing her voice in his head. Always saying that she had returned. The first couple of times he had shouted to the rest of the group that she was back.

_Sokka, Toph Katara's here! Katara's here._

_Everyone looked up. Just to be disappointed._

"_You're going mad Aang, Katara's not here." Sokka said disappointed._

Yes, he was going crazy without her. He missed her more than she would ever know. He wished he could say, everything's fine, good, and wonderful. But that would be lying, he taught not to lie.

Staring into the heavens was a good way to get your thoughts together. He couldn't sleep, there was something missing from the air. He hadn't noticed it was gone until it had gone away. Yes he missed Katara a lot. She was probably hurt, alone or scared. Or all three. _I'll just think about happier times. _He thought about Katara, but he just thought about what he thought about before. It was then a image popped into his mind, the note that said Katara was gone. He had gotten rid of it, but it wouldn't go away from his mind.

_Dear Avatar,_

_I have your little friend, you seen quite close to her don't you? Pity if she got hurt under torture and it would be just because she knows you. She might start hating you after this. What a shame. Come for her in under a week and she won't be hurt._

_I'll let you guess who it's from_

He knew it was from Zuko, the paper had a fire nation emblem on it.

Katara was sitting in the cell alone. Had they forgotten about her. Nobody had come to hurt, question or had come to sneer at her. There were no guards that she could see. Maybe she could escape. But she wasn't stupid she would get caught and she would just be killed. Probably tortured.

That was when Zuko came. Not with his usual look of superiority. But one of sadness. He didn't know how he got here, or why. He was giving up.This didn't stop her shouting.

"Let me out now, Aang won't come, let me out. You're wasting your time! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out now!"

"Why are you out of your chains?" He didn't really care.

"I'm not telling you!" She was being very brave now.

"Did Mai let you out?" Mai had been acting suspicious. That was why he was down here. They had argued, about this girl as a matter of fact. He was talking about his plans about what to do with her. He said he shouldn't hurt her to much, just enough to make the Avatar worried about her. She didn't like that, she thought of that as using people. What was the point of capturing her if he wasn't going to use her? That was when it all kicked off.

He looked up to see the waterbender looking at on of the walls, almost searching it.

"What are you looking at?"

"I don't know, you've been looking at that wall for about five minutes now."

"What?"

"You were looking at that wall, off in your own world."

"For five minutes?"

"Yeah, it was quite strange actually."

She was laughing now. And he hadn't had a laugh in…years…. So he smiled it was funny actually. Then he started to giggle, like a little girl. Then he laughed, it was a laugh that was a lot like you would imagine from him. Overdone, like it was the first time in decades that he laughed. So there they were both laughing.

Ten minutes later Katara had stopped laughing, Zuko hadn't. She was quite concerned now, she had seen Zuko show more emotion in the last twenty minutes than the whole time she had been traveling with Aang. Was he ok? He had been laughing for ten minutes straight.

"Zuko, are you ok? You don't have to take anything do you?"

"What?"

"You don't… need anything to keep you… sane…. Do you?"

"No!"

"Good."

"You know sometimes there are some great prisoners here. It's a pity we have to break their spirit." His tone had gone from lighthearted to somber.

"Then don't."

"It's not that simple." He sighed.

"Yes it is!"

"Then explain to me how can I just turn good, without being killed or hated!"

"I can't guarantee you won't be killed or hated, but that's a risk you take being here too. When Aang comes for me, we'll just take you with us! You and Mai!"

"What?"

"You and Mai! Joining us!"

"Mai?"

"Yes, she wants to leave too!"

"No!"

Aang was going to save Katara.

It was not a maybe, not a could, not a later. It was _going._ And it was a _Now. _He was going with Sokka and Toph, on Appa. And he was going to get his Katara out of that horrid place no matter what.

Ok maybe it was dangerous.

Ok it was stupid.

But it was a must.

If wouldn't die there.

He would die without her anyway.

So in fifteen minutes they were all on Appa, ready to go.

"We are not leaving with the Avatar!"

"Why not?"

He looked away for a moment.

"In the morning you will be tied to the deck to wait for the Avatar, if you struggle, Azula will see you."

"I'm not afraid of Azula!"

He was already down the corridor. He wasn't giving up.

This was the forth chapter (sorry for stating the obvious), and it was four pages on word. He he. There will be five chapters, maybe more, it depends how much i write in the next chapter, it will be an exciting ending.

Thank you for the reviews, and thank you for the luck at school, i got two Ds and the rest were Bs. Thank you.

When Mai and Katara met before, Mai was acting all evil, and they didn't talk. So they considered themselves as friends here.

I'm going to do a second fic. But it will be 6 years after the war, and in Ba Sing Sai (I'm going to find out how to spell it by the time i write it) It will be a Kataang. (Now i want to tell everyone what will happen, I'm like this with presents). I have self control so it's ok.

Bye, till the next chapter!


	5. Titles to the chaps so far aren't real

Final 

I'm sorry it's taken so long. Very long. I haven't been able to decide on an ending. You see I could have a happy one where Aang finds her and everything turns out all happy. But I thought that would be predictable and cliché. And I had another idea that wasn't cliché, but very depressing. So I will mix them together. So this chapter is sort of a risk because I don't know what I'm doing. So if it's really bad, I did wan you.

P.S I found out that the lines haven't worked in the last chapters. So people got confused. So I'll use letters.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Katara had been sitting on the deck for hours. Azula had seen the bison and she decided Aang would come today. She had been dragged to the deck at sunrise. She had put up quite a struggle. She would rather be a prisoner than Aang. She was in a mess. They knocked her out to stop her struggling. She woke up about midday with a headache. The sun was setting now.

She didn't want Aang to risk his life for her. But she thought he would come for her. She thought he cared. He didn't of course. She found her self wondering what he was doing now. What he was doing without her. Was he missing her? Or was he with some rich girl? Or a girl that had joined the gang to replace her?

She decided to sleep. Take away the pain. Physically and emotionally. To just rest and go to a world where she was in control. Where she was loved. Where there was no pain or war. But even in her dreams, there was war, and hate. Even in her best dreams it was there, mentioned or not.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

The avatar wasn't going to come. Azula looked at the girl that was tied up. What was she thinking? This girl was a peasant. Why in the world would the avatar care for her? She decided to voice these opinions, and get rid of the girl. She was only wasting space.

"The avatar isn't coming."

"Maybe he will, he could be waiting a bit more." Ty Lee, always hopeful.

"No he's not. He doesn't care for this peasant, and we are back to square 1."

The peasant looked down at this. She thought he cared! Aww how sweet. She laughed to her self.

"What would you like us to do with the peasant, Princess?"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Katara sat there waiting to hear what her fait would be. She didn't honestly care anymore. Nobody wanted her. Nobody loved her.

"Kill her" With that Azula untied her.

"Have fun" And she went.

Katara got up, she was standing by the railing she was tied to before. She took a look around. Firebenders already had a flam in their hands. Non-benders were checking how sharp their swords were. This was it. She was going the same way as her mother. Killed by ruthless men before her time.

No

She would rather die any other way than that. She would rather kill herself. So she looked around. The sea. It was rather rough. She could die or survive. If she survived she would think were next in safety.

And so she jumped.

The sea was rough. She was falling quickly. This was going to hurt.

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Aang was not stupid. Well at least not as stupid as Azula thought. She had expected him to fly onto the deck to get Katara.

No he followed the ship for underwater. And in a bubble. It was Sokka's idea. And Aang loved it. The plan was simple. Go underwater in a bubble. When he needed fresh air in the bubble, resurface quickly. And get Katara at night. Katara was stronger at night, and the firebenders weaker. Not that Katara needed the moon to be strong. That was one of the things he admired about her.

He was never really one to believe in fortune and clichés. Not since aunt Wu, he was in control of his future. He didn't believe that if you thought of someone, and then they turn up was some magic or something. (They don't have phones so the people would just come to them.) How many times had he thought of someone and they didn't turn up?

But while he was thinking about how great Katara was. She just fell right into his bubble.

"What now?" were her first words to him. He could only stare.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Katara got up and took a look around. She was in a bubble under water. But that wasn't what hit her. It was the boy staring at her, his jaw, such a distance from that rest of his face. She never thought his mouth was that big!

"Aang?"

He was stil staring at her.

"Aang!"

"Katara"

"Hi"

"You've been captured for days, and you look terrible" At this she looked down at her dress" And all you can say is 'hi"

"Ok, I missed you" And she hugged him. It was more of a relief than she could imagine.

"I thought you wouldn't come."

"Well I didn't really, you just came into my bubble" he always did have a way of turning very serious things into a little joke to help her.

Katara took a look around the bubble. Sokka and Toph weren't here.

"I'll take you bach to them" he said.

"What?"

"Sokka and Toph"

And so they went. They met up with the others in a forest. The plans were on for the day of black sun. And everything was back to normal, well as normal as they get, traveling with the avatar. Toph was moody, Sokka was trying to tell scary stories, and Aang was the boy she loved. She was sure he loved her too.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

The next day she met a very kind lady called Hama. And there was another adventure waiting to happen.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

It's done! I wrote it in an hour. And it's now done! I will be writing one-shots for a while now. That way I won't feel guilty about not updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, and nothing in this story ever happened in the series.


End file.
